


Just Joking Around

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian gives me life, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Jealous!Ian ! /.\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Joking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited /.- .

Ian had to work that night, and Mickey had nothing else better to do. So he decided to go along with his boyfriend to work. It was rare that Mickey agreed to go with Ian to work, so this was a big thing for Ian. He really enjoyed when Mickey would watch him. The last times Mick has seen Ian dance, he'd always been adjusting his jeans, or fucking blushing from the moves that Ian directed towards him. 

When they arrived at Boystown, Ian was greeted by his coworkers. Mickey payed no attention to that one fucking prick who got handsy with Ian, no not at all. He was mad, honestly. But Ian was always telling him that he overreacts. Ian always said that that's just how they joke around. Mickey didn't find it fucking funny, however. 

"I'm gonna have a smoke alright?" Mickey told Ian. 

"I'll see you inside, then." Ian replied. 

Ian would definitely see Mickey inside, just not with him. It was always Mickey who got jealous over pricks who came onto Ian. Mickey decided he would just return the favor. See how Ian likes it. Ian always says that there's no one competing against Mickey. So what does Ian have to worry about? That's just how Mickey jokes around, ya know? 

When Mickey finished his cigarette, he went into the club. He saw Ian was already dancing on his stage. But Mickey wasn't going to watch Ian all night. No, he wanted to have fun. So he walked to the bar and ordered himself a few drinks. Once he couldn't feel the liquor burning his throat, he decided to go dance. 

He thought of how Ian would dance for him. Yeah, he'd do just that. Mimic Ian's movements, but he wouldn't be giving Ian a show. He'd be giving the whole club a show. 

Mickey hated the music, but what else was there? So he thought of how his boyfriend would sync in rhythm with one of the instruments in the song. Mickey started doing body rolls. A few guys started watching him, and he started feeling uncomfortable. So he closed his eyes. He brought his arms up to his head like he's seen Ian do the few times he's come to work with him. Then Mickey started rubbing his torso. He was really starting to get into the music, he even started shaking his head a few times along with the song.

His eyes were closed so he hadn't seen Ian hop off his stage and look at him from a distance. What the fuck? Since when does Mickey dance? Ian had started getting hard from watching his fucking boyfriend give a show. Unfortunately, the show wasn't private. So when some fuckhead decided to grind onto Mickey, Ian lost most of his shit. 

The worse part was that Mickey hadn't even stopped, or rejected the guy. No, he kept on fucking dancing with the douchebag. Ian was furious. He practically stomped over to the two. He tapped the guy's shoulder, then swung when he had turned around enough to be hit in the face. Ian had knocked the guy to the ground. When Ian tried to kneel and continue punching the guy, Mickey stopped him and took him to the bathroom. 

"The fuck was that about Gallagher?" Mickey screamed. 

"Don't fucking mind me, Mick. Please continue to let some asshole grind on you." Ian spat. 

"Excuse me Ian. I was just joking around. Like you and your coworkers." Mickey pointed out. 

"Those are coworkers, people I know. Not some random prick at a club." Ian argued. 

"Those coworkers of yours are random pricks at a club!" Mickey shoved Ian. 

Ian gaped at him before walking past him to finish his shift.  
"Fuck you." Ian said. 

"No, not fuck me!" Mickey said as he pulled Ian back and pushed Ian into a stall. Mickey shut the door and pressed Ian against it. 

"You ever think about how I feel when some dipshit decides to just rub all up on you?" Mickey asked through gritted teeth. He pressed his crotch against Ian's forcefully. Ian only hissed in response. Mickey had pinned down Ian's wrists. Even if he had had a few drinks, he was still strong and could hold Ian down. 

"Let me go." Ian fought against Mickey's grip. 

"I don't think so tough guy. I'm tired of you telling me I overreact. You're mine, Ian Gallagher. I don't give a shit what anybody says. You hear me?" Mickey began kissing Ian's neck. He bit Ian here and there. He pressed his erection against his boyfriend's. Mickey let go of Ian's wrists and started dragging his nails down Ian's back. Ian's hands had immediately gone to find Mickey's ass. 

"We're going home, now." Ian stated with authority that went directly to Mickey's member. 

"What about work, genius?" Mickey said while continuing to suck on Ian's skin. 

"I'm either fucking you at home or in this repulsive bathroom, you decide." Ian said. 

Mickey gripped Ian roughly through his shorts.  
"Let's get the fuck outta here." Mickey said. 

They arrived home in record time.  
No one was present at the Milkovich residence, to their hopes.  
Mickey locked the front door then was pushed into their bedroom by Ian. Ian was so fucking eager. He was pulling off Mickey's clothes one after the other.

When they were both naked, Ian found the lube and slicked up two fingers. He pressed both in without warning into Mickey's entrance. Mickey gasped and his whole body tensed. When Ian started moving his fingers in and out of him was when Mickey's body relaxed and he moaned in satisfaction. The sounds Ian could get out of Mickey were a mixture between hell and heaven. The moans and groans and gasps were heaven on Ian's dick. Mickey's moans were dirty, demanding, and slutty. 

Ian flipped their positions so Mickey could ride him. Mickey lowered himself onto Ian and was filled completely.  
"Fuck Ian," Mickey moaned. "Stay still baby. I'm doing the work to - fuck. Tonight okay?" 

"What're you gonna do Mick? Gonna give me a show later?" Ian smirked. He loved hearing Mickey talk during sex.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Mickey said to Ian. Mickey's mouth was open, panting and moaning. His eyes were hooded as he looked at Ian. 

"Ride me Mick. I want you to come untouched. All I want you to do is fuck yourself on me. You're going to do as I say Mickey. Because you belong to me. And you're going to be a good boy for me okay baby?" Ian whispered with pure desire. 

Mickey didn't say anything, but began to pick up the pace. 

"C'mon Mick. Moan my name baby." Ian whispered as he kissed Mickey's neck. 

"Ian , fuck - Ian." Mickey's pace was starting to slow down. 

Ian thrusted into Mickey when he was least expecting it. He kept fucking Mickey until one thrust was different from the others. He had found Mickey's sweet spot. Ian kept hitting that certain spot and Mickey was trying to stay conscious. 

Mickey came onto Ian's chest and shook through his orgasm. Ian held Mickey and kissed him gently wherever he could reach. 

Mickey was clenching around Ian, and Ian was closer than ever. Mickey met Ian with a final thrust and Ian came inside of Mickey moaning his lover's name.

When Mickey had collected himself he held Ian's face and just looked at the gorgeous motherfucker. He smiled and brought his lips to meet his boyfriend's. They kissed and gave little pecks. 

"I love you Mickey" Ian whispered as he stared into the blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat. 

"I love you Ian" Mickey said softly as he lied himself on Ian.

They lied there a while just giving each other small pecks until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated !! (: xo.


End file.
